A Cinderella Ride Story
by TheSilverGunAlchemist
Summary: max's father remarried to a sweet kind caring woman with twin girls. after her father died the woman and girls became very rude and mean!Maximum cant take it any more! she wants them gone, and will she get what she wants te most? EGGY! NAZZY! and FAX!


**Hello: ****This is my first ever fan fiction! Sorry its it's bad! I'm just learning! ****I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE****I hope you enjoy! It might be boring on this chapter but they will get better! And there will me FAX soon yayy! B{D**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Ugh dumb alarm clock. I slap my hand down on the snooze button!

Another boring day of school and cleaning for my evil stepmother, Emma. My mother died when I was 5 and my father remarried to Emma, (my cruel stepmother) 5 years later! Emma had twins girls my age named Katie and Lissa. They where all sweet and kind at first, but then my father died when I was 14 . Then they all turned it to bitches!

I found out Emma only married my father for his money. I almost killed 'em after that. But I didn't. Don't ask why I didn't, I just didn't have it in my heart it kill them because Katie and Lissa _where_ my best friends… so I thought, they where faking being my friend. Well now I have to live with them and be there, umm… _slave_ kinda. I have to do all the cleaning and cook food, and I cant cook so I get one of my friends Iggy to come over and help with that. Because when I cook I almost burn down the hole house, so Iggy tells me!

"MAXIMUM GET YOUR BUT DOWN HERE NOW!" Emma yells from down stairs.

Usually I would be up earlier than them to clean and get all there stuff ready but not today! You see, to days my birthday, I turn 17 today and I thought I could sleep in for a hour or so…. But I guesses not! So here I am pretending I'm a ninja and jumping on my bed and running to my dresser to put on a pair of jeans and a random sweat shirt and putting my brown hair in to a side braid. Then jumping down the stairs to my stepmother's room. Only to open the door and find her in bed with another random guy! EWWW

"yes?" I hiss while giving her a death glare

"Go get my blouse and dress pants from the cleaners and get my breakfast! And I want orange juice instead of coffee! What do you want for breakfast Jim?" she says happily to the guy laying next to her…. Half naked! Can you saw EWWW again!

"Nothing, Thank you" Jim tells me nicely… hmm I like this one.

" nahh I insist, say anything and Maxine will get it for you" I Hate it when she calls me Maxine

"nope I'm good sweetheart" I don't know if he called me sweetheart or Emma sweetheart. I nod at him then with that I try and get our of her room ASAP!

"MAXINE! I need my breakfast" I hear Lissa scream in her annoying high pitched voice! Before I can respond I hear Katie scream

" I WANT MY BREAKFAST, NOW MAXIMUM!" At least she calls me Maximum. Just as I turn the corner to the twins rooms I see little Angle coming up the stairs with Katie's food. Aw that sweet sweet little girl! She's turning 6 years old in a month. My Father and Emma had a baby together. that's the only reason my father married Emma. But that's fine, at least I got something beautiful from that marriage!

"Good morning Max! AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Angle screams happily with a grin from ear to ear "I got you a present!"

"aw Ang you didn't have to get a present, I thought I told you not too!" I smile back at her

" oh well, Iggy's down stairs making mummies and Lissa's breakfast, he got you a present to. Oh and I think Nudge, Gazzy, Ella, and some guy names Nick or Fang is here, I don't know. I think Ella said he was Iggys old best friend from North Carolina, who moved here yesterday" hmm I ponder who this Nick/ Fang guy is and what's he doing here.

Iggy must have brought him here to set us up, you see my friends think im lonely. Because Ella is going out with Iggy, and Gazzy is going out with Nudge! We're all the same age!

"oh, okay thanks Ang! I'll take that, and can you go get Mommies and Katie's food for me please?" I ask while I take Lissa's food from her hands. Angle knows that when I said 'go get more food' I meant ' go spy on 'em and find out who this Nick guy is'

"okey donkey" she said while skipping down stairs to be my little spy. I turn on my heels to go to Lissa's room.

"Nock nock" I hell before push Lissa's door open with my hip

"what do you want" Lissa hisses at me

" calm there buck skin, I just got your food!"

"buck skin?"

"just eat your food…. Buck skin" I say while dropping her food down on the bed side table, a little flew off the plate and landed on her! She FREAKED OUT!

"OMFG WHAT THE HELL MAX! YOU DUMB WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! I DON'T KNOW HOW YOU HAVE ANY FRIENDS! YOUR TO FAT AND UGLY TO!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, I'm 100% sure my friends and that Nick dude heard that all the way from down stairs

"whatever" I groan while leaving her room to go get Katie's and Emma's food. Just as I enter the kitchen they all scream

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAX!" they all scream, every one but that Nick dude!

Holy shit there gonna get me yelled at!

"holy mother of chicken! Keep it down your gonna get Emma pissed! Then Lissa and Katie pissed!" I yelled/whispered at 'em!

"mother of chickens?" Iggy and Gazzy question

"Angles in the room fellas!" I remind them! Holy what if they didn't know she was in here and said cures words! Frick if she repeats them Emma is gonna blame me! Then ill be in shit

My friends know that when I say 'yelled at' I mean 'hit' and they hate it! I told 'em I was being hit my Emma a few months back when they wanted to go to the beach one day.

"oh ya, Well max this is Fang, Fang this is Max" Nudge introduces us! Wow he's HOT like holy jazz shoes! Dark dark eyes, black hair, black clothes! I'm not a fan of the emo look! But with him its… its… SEXY… wait Maximum you did not just say that! Bad Max! Very Bad! ANYWAY! Its been about 3 minutes scenes any one talked, so I guess that's my job!

"well aco taco….My spindly senses are telling me you don't talk much…Fangs a funny name" I tell him….

A minute passes "

"ARE YOU DEAF?" I scream! Shit I new as soon as I yelled that I would get in shit from Emma, from being to loud

"No" that's it! that's all he says

" then talk boy! Say something! Your wasting my time" I hiss

"happy birthday?' he asks more than anything

"hmm very well! Iggy done yet? the red head wonders are waiting!" all three of the evil step family are red heads!

"umm *spit* I *spit* am *spit* Right *spit* about *spit* now *spit* just let me *spit* spit *spit* In Emma's *spit* food *spit*and *spit* *spit* *spit* *spit* HERE!" he says while spiting in the food. Iggy makes my life funnier sometimes.

I grab the food and run upstairs! I drop off Katie's food first!

"Hello Katie, Bye Katie" I spit out before I leave then I go down the hall to Emma's room nock on the door and open it….

_Get ready for living hell Maximum_

What the hell is there another voice in my head? I'm freaked out! But I push that thought aside

"WHAT THE HELL WAS ALL THAT NOISE! MAXIMUM I SHOULD GROUND YOU FOR THAT! COME HERE YOU SHIT HEAD AND GIVE ME THE FOOD!" She yells.. Once again I pretty sure it was loud enough for the hole house!

"yes mother dearest" I say sweetly as possible as I give her the food

"NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU WORTHLESS SHIT!" She yells just as I slam the door! I run to my room and grab my books and bag and book it down stairs.

"okay lets leave before she runs down with a shock gun, kids! Come one Angle sweetie lets go to school, go to your room and grab your shit- opps stuff!" I say while shooing her out of the room

"holy Max I don't see how you can live with these people!" Ella squeaks

"Ella I do it for Angle! You know that, I only live here because if I didn't god knows what they would do to Angle! They'd beat her that's what! They'd do You know if I'm here she's safe! Even if it means I get beat!… as long as she's safe!" I tell her in a softish/ harish voice… if possible!

" but still cant you just pack you two up and come stay at my house?" Nudge says she's an only child and loves it when me and Angle come over to hang out! Every one else agrees…. Every one but Fang because he's new, Gazzy is Ella's twin, Iggy has a little brother names Ari.

" I'd love to but…. I don't know I just cant Nudge…. I just cant! Some hom in this sick cruel house, Angle loves her sisters and mother" I said just as Angle walked in.

"Ready to go sweetie?" Ella asks

"Yup" Angle answers, while popping the 'P'

"Lets hit the road fellas" Gazzy yells. And with that we all hop in the cars. Me, Angle, and Nudge all hop in to Ella's car. And Iggy and the very hot Fang… wait no just Fang, a non hot Fang…! Iggy and Fang hop in Gazzy's car. The boys usually get to school first because us girls have to drop off Angle at school. We all have cars…. But angle because she's six, but _we_ (and by _we _I mean Ella and Nudge) find it easier. So we all meet at my house because Ella and Nudge like so see Angle and Iggy comes here to make the red head wonders breakfast and Gazzy just chills! And then theres Fang who I just met today! I like him… I think we're gonna be great friends, I can feel it!

"Yo can you turn on a radio?" I ask Ella she presses on then looks for a radio station, witch I think is un safe because she's driving! But she finds one in no time.

"coming up next is number 3, its She Likes by Forever the Sickest kids" the radio guy says.

'ZOMG I LOVE FOREVER THE SICKEST KIDS!" me and Nudge scream together. Then laugh and high fives.

Ella and Angle shake there head in embarrassment! Me and Nudge get every one to roll down the windows and Ella to blast the music, just as we roll up to a red light right next to the boys! This is where we both turn right to go towards the schools.

Iggy, Gazzy, and Fang look at Nudge, Angle and myself dancing. And Ella bobbing her head side to side. And laugh, even and start dancing with us! They are listening to the same thing as us and roll down the windows and blast it! Wow we have been at this red light for a while now.. Hmm I'm having fun! Angle and I stick out our tongs at the boys. And with that the light turns green and we take off! I think this turned in to a race!

"Yo, Ella we are in a race with the boys speed up a little" I yell over the music!

"K, but if I get a speeding ticket your paying it!' she yells back as the song ends

"I'll just get the money from Emma" I scream at here, wow I feel dumb the song ended 10 seconds a go and I'm still yelling! Meh

"okay my fellow friends that was She likes by Forever the Sickest kids! Up next it number 2, Brick By Boring Brick by Paramore!" the radio guy states. that's when I go crazy! I'm a hard core Paramore fan!

"WOOOOHOOOO" I scream as loud as I can.

"YAYYYY" Ella and Nudge scream together! They too are hard core Paramore Fans! Angle just sits there and uses her knees as a drum set and her hands as sticks! Here we are at the turn off where we drop off Angle and the guys go straight! Darn it, we where wining in the race to. Oh well!

"Good bye sweetie, have a amazing day!' I scream over the music, every one is looking at out car because the music is loud

"good bye max! happy birthday! And here!" she screams while grabbing a small box from her backpack. A birthday gift! Hmm I wonder what it is! She hands is to me and gives me a quick and tight hug before saying buy to Ella and Nudge! And then takes off to met her friends.

Then we zip around and get out asses to school! I open the box and it's a sliver necklaces with a wing on it and a pair of sliver earrings with wings on them! Aww cute!`what she get you?' Ella asks while looking out the review mirror! I hold up the earrings and necklaces so her and Nudge can see

"awe cute" they both say. I put on the earrings and necklace as we arrived at school. Then I rushed to my locker to find fang right beside it opening a locker. Hmm his locker must be beside mine, cool!

"Yo" Fang says in a sexy voice.. Wait stop, mad Max!

"hey" I reply

" you house is awesome"

"uhh… thanks"

"ya, hmm Max don't get freaked out by this but.. I-"

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

There goes the bell!

"Listen Fang, I wont get freaked out but we gotta go to class! Can you tell me later?" I say quickly

"sure"

"promise?"

"pinkie promise!" he says with a smirk

"hey wipe that smirk off! I take pinkie promises very legit!" I say as I turn around on my heels and take off to home room!


End file.
